


Sickbed

by skazka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "tea" on commonroomdares; Tom's just visiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickbed

"Any excuse to pay you a call, Miss Smith," he said.

(Always 'miss', unless corrected, or from attitude it was clear the woman in question preferred otherwise; wedding bands on knotted fingers notwithstanding, they all seemed to like young Mr. Riddle making his visits.)

A foolish smile blossomed on her face, and her heavy wig slipped slightly as she attempted to make something of a bow from her place on the divan. She was rather precariously propped up on silk pillows.

"Oh, Tom, you _rogue_. Do come closer, I'm afraid I'm incapacitated at the moment."

"I came as soon as I heard." Tom came very close to kneeling at her side but thought better of it, perching on the edge of something overstuffed and taking her plump hand in his own solicitously. (Yes, and the exact nature of the announcement was "Heard the old Smith baggage's taken poorly. Go see if she's dying, boy.") "What news from the Healers?"

Hepzibah gave a melodramatic, powdery cough, like an opera-house consumptive. "Three weeks of bed rest, and nothing but ghastly potions to drink. Hokey won't let me have more than milky tea. Here, Tom--" gesturing with her heavy infantlike hand to a cabinet-- "There's a bottle of brandy in there, behind the plaque with the hare's head. Be a dear and add a tot to my cup. Pour some for yourself, you look chilled."


End file.
